Power Failure
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Control Freak is back and teaches the Titans a lesson about walking a mile in eachother's powers; by switching thier bodies! Now they have to endure 24 hours in someone elce's body. BB&Rae Rob&Star Cy&Bee Fal


Teen Titans

Power Failure

Ch. 1- Switched

**Maiden: I know I have other fics I should be working on but this idea was just too good to pass up. Just for your information, this fic is a spin off of 'Switched' in the Teen Titans series. And as always, my friends' OCs and mine are featured...Falcon, Bohusk, Joy and Aj. **

Everyone knows that even the best of friends have their quarrels every now and again. And eventually it brings you closer. And as we all can see, the Titans haven't always gotten along like the big, loving, disfunctional family they came to be. But maybe a little help from Control Freak can solve thier problems...Wait! Control Freak? How can an overweight game addict help 10 superpowered teens? I guess you'll have to read and see...

The clock in the opps room had just struck 12:00pm and everyone was up and going about thier day until...

"Do yall ever shut up!?" a very pissed off Cyborg screamed at Raven and Beast Boy. For the past 10 minutes they had been bickering back and forth about wether or not video games were educational.

"Dude! I was just tryin' to get Rae to play my new 'Zelda' game with me."

"Ok! But do yall have to argue about it for 10 minutes straight!?" asked the tin man. Joy looked up from the book she was reading and decided to intervein.

"If you three are done bickering...Cyborg, Bumble Bee is at the door."

Cyborg looked at her questioningly before taking off through the common's door. Beast Boy sighed in relief before thanking his friend.

"Thanks for the save Joy."

Joy said nothing, she just went back to the book she was reading. The peace and quiet didn't last long, however. Robin and Aj came bursting through the entryway engaged in an arguement of thier own. Clutched tightly in Robin's gloved hand was one of his capes, but it had been turned pale pink.

"I'm sorry about your capes, ok!? It was my turn to do laundry and some of your things got mixed up with Starfire's."

"How could you get my stuff mixed up with hers?! All she wears is pink!" shouted the boy wonder in anger. AJ scowled up at him.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" came a very pissed off voice. Falcon appeared behind Robin with a not soo happy look on her face. "I swear you guys are worse than the Vietcong during World War 2!" Robin was about to say something but Raven and Beast Boy had started thier quarrel back up. And not 2 seconds later did Robin and AJ go at it again. Falcon rubbed her temples in a failed attempt to soothe the headache that was forming behind her eyes. But her anger soon got the best of her.

"SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!" her voice more of a snarrel now. Everyone looked at the blue eyed mage in fear and shock.

"What happened?" asked an oblivious Bohusk. Not a word was spoken, the four Titans just kept staring. Bohusk gazed at his girlfriend and saw she was fuming. He leaned over to Robin and asked..."Seriously...what happened?"

His question was never answered due to the danger alarm. Starfire, Cyborg and Bee quickly gathered with the other Titans.

"Control Freak is tearin' up the city." Cyborg informed.

Minutes later, the Titans arrived in Town Square to see Control Freak running around laughing and giggling while playing with his new remote. The overweight gamer turned to face the 10 superpowered teens.

"Greetings Titans! Have you come to see me test my new toy?"

"Dude, why don't you give the whole 'game' thing a rest? It gets old after a while." Beast Boy complained.

"Gaming and Television are my life! I will not give that up because of Boy Bird Walk and his cronies!"

"Enough chit-chat!" Bohusk shouted as a lightning bolt shot forth from his hands. Control Freak pressed a button on his remote that projected a protective sheild around him; deflecting the attack.

"Great shot, Metal Head!" grumbled Beast Boy.

"I'd like to see your grass stained ass do better!" scoffed the hazel eyed boy.

"My pleasure!" Beast Boy took the form of a T-rex and charged full force at the villian. Once again, the remote saved him by the same shield. Beast Boy stumbled back a few feet holding his sore head.

Beast Boy turned to the others for help but only found they bickering again.

"It seems thiers some problems in paradise." laughed the redheaded gamer. "And I've got just the solution!" With a press of another button on his remote, each of the 10 Titans were engulfed in multicolored lights. When it faded, everyone was on the ground gasping for air. Feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of them several times.

Control Freak was long gone, leaving the mess he made behind.

"What the hell was that?" asked Bohusk as he stood. Instantly he knew something was off. His body felt lighter and somewhat more agile. He looked down and saw his camo coat, trip pants and hoodie had been replaced by a white cloak, light blue top and skirt and white knee high boots.

"He dressed me like a girl!?"

"What are you talking about Falcon?" asked Raven's voice.

"What? I'm not Nessa. I'm Jhonen."

"Guys! I think we have a problem!" screeched Bee's voice; comming from Cyborg's body.

This is when the Titans realized they weren't in thier own bodies anymore.

"We've been switched!" Beast Boy shouted from inside AJ's body.

"I've heard of becoming your significant other, but this is wacked!" Bohusk screamed.

**Ok, in case any of you are confused as to switched with whom...**

**Robin is in Bohusk's body**

**Starfire is in Bee's body**

**Cyborg- Joy**

**BB- AJ**

**Bohusk-Falcon**

**Falcon- Raven**

**Raven- BB**

**AJ- Robin**

**Joy-Starfire**

**Bee- Cyborg**


End file.
